


Close Encounters of the Stoned Kind

by Anonymous



Category: Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naboo had that glazed look in his eyes that indicated he was approaching Kirk-like levels of intoxication.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Encounters of the Stoned Kind

Naboo had that glazed look in his eyes that indicated he was approaching Kirk-like levels of intoxication. He giggled to himself and pointed at the ceiling before burying his face in Bollo's shoulder. Bollo sighed and picked up the tiny shaman and placed him on the other side of the sofa again.

"Bollo, where did all the bubbles go?" Naboo asked seriously and then started giggling again.

Howard and Vince were at a gig in the Glass Onion; Naboo and his familiar had opted out to stay at home and get wasted. Watch a film. They'd stayed home to watch a film. Bollo had put on Tim Burton's Planet of the Apes, which Naboo had found hysterical for some reason. He found something funny anyway because he'd been laughing so hard that he fell off the sofa.

Bollo was finding the high eluding him tonight. He tried to concentrate on the film but he had to pause it to stop Naboo from jumping off things every few minutes. In the end he grabbed him and held him by his side firmly. Naboo made a token attempt at escape and then started laughing again. Naboo, Bollo decided, was a bit silly sometimes.

He was now blowing at his fur and staring at it intently. Bollo gently moved his face away with one finger. Naboo squirmed up into the ape's lap and turned his attention to the TV.

"S'all monkeys!" he exclaimed. He turned and smiled triumphantly at Bollo.

"Apes," Bollo replied.

Naboo didn't seem to notice the criticism, or if he did he didn't care. He was staring up unsteadily at Bollo.

"I think that we should kiss," he said seriously, "Just to get it over with. This sexual tension between us is interfering with our work. It won't be such a big deal once we've got it out of the way. Can stop thinking about it then."

Bollo was somewhat taken aback by Naboo's proposition. For starters, the two of them being guilty of working was news to him. Naboo had said some weird things stoned before, but this one took the biscuit.

While Bollo had been thinking this, Naboo had apparently decided to take matters into his own hands. He climbed up the hairy body and grabbed Bollo's face. Somewhere in the back of his mind Bollo thought that if he was another gorilla that would be a very aggressive action.

Naboo looked at him, slightly cross-eyed before lunging forward and kissing him suddenly open mouthed. Bollo kept his lips firmly shut, sat still and allowed himself to be kissed. 

Naboo thumped him on the chest irritably.

"Kiss me back, you berk!" he slurred before beginning again in earnest.

Bollo moved his lips stiffly against the shaman's sloppy kisses. Naboo broke apart and started laughing before passing out. Bollo sighed and picked him up easily and carried him towards his room. Downstairs he heard Vince and Howard coming back in. When they came up the stairs Vince looked worriedly at Naboo.

"He alright, Bollo?" he asked. Vince was such a sweet considerate boy.

"Little shaman just over do it. He be fine after sleep."

Once reassured, Vince lost all interest in Naboo and started talking excitedly about the gig. Bollo diplomatically excused himself and put Naboo to bed, tucking him in gently. He turned to leave but a small hand shot out of the bed and stopped him.

"Stay here tonight Bollo. My magic cauldron might need stirrin' or somthin' duin' the night," Naboo mumbled into his pillow. Bollo wondered it that was an excuse or a euphemism.

*

Naboo's head was a cacophony of ear-splitting sound. He wrenched his eyes open and pulled the blanket off himself. He looked down. He looked down again. There was a large hairy arm wrapped around his waist and he was almost sure that it wasn't his.

He looked behind him and sighed in relief. Bollo was asleep and was cradling him in the curve of his body.

"Bollo, Bollo, BOLLO!"

The ape leapt awake.

"Oh good you're up," said Naboo. "Stick the kettle on and make me some tea. And see if we have any biscuits. With chocolate."

Bollo heaved himself out of the bed, climbing over the shaman. Naboo tugged at a tuft of his fur and Bollo batted him away.

Waiting for the kettle to boil, Bollo reflected that either Naboo didn't remember his intoxicated advances of the night before, or he really didn't get embarrassed by anything. 

He brewed the tea in a pot, put a cozy over it (if you're going make tea, you should at least make it right) and carried it upstairs with Naboo's mug.

"No biscuits, Bollo'll go to shop later," he rumbled, placing the teapot and mug on the side table as delicately as he could.

Naboo poured himself a cup and drank deeply from it.

"Cheers, Bollo," he mumbled into the mug before replacing it on the side table and leaning over at kissing him firmly on the mouth.

"Just so you know, you're going to have to start taking me to nicer clubs now," he said matter of factly, "And if you think I'm paying for my drinks, I recommend some serious thought on your part regarding your future as a small toupé."

Bollo nodded and went out to buy chocolate biscuits. Naboo smiled into his tea and wiggled his toes.


End file.
